Away Letters
by faeriegal713
Summary: A series of letters chronicling some of the most difficult times in any two people's lives. AU/AH, E/B
1. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**A/N - I'm trying something new to A-get my creative juices flowing again, and B-because this idea wouldn't stop bouncing around my head all day and it was giving me a headache.

* * *

**

Dear Bella,

I bet you're surprised to find this, huh? I got your mom to hide it in your purse for me last night before I left so you would have something to smile about today. You'll have to let me know if it worked.

I don't really know what to say though. As you're reading this, I'm probably sitting on a plane halfway across the states, thinking of you. I'm always thinking of you, wondering what you're doing, who you're with, what book you're reading, what random thoughts are passing through that confusing mind of yours. Especially right now, because I'm pretty sure I'm scared out of my mind, and I could really use one of those random thoughts of yours to distract me.

When I see you next, I give you full permission to kick me in the shins for doing this. Only if you hug me after though, because getting beat up by a girl after making it through boot camp is just not cool, but having your girlfriend miss you that much is.

Until then though, I guess we'll just have these letters to get by. I don't know how much time I'll have to call you or anything like that, so I'm going to try to make it up to you by sending you letters as often as possible. I promise I won't forget you, no matter what happens here; no matter how tired, or sore, or how much the other guys tease me, or the drill sergeants yell at me, I'll always keep you in my mind.

I love you, my sweet, goofy, book worm.

I miss you already.

Lots of love and kisses,

Edward

P.S. – My iPod is trying to torture me! Just as I was folding this, it started to play Leaving on a Jet Plane. Now I'm thinking of Armageddon _and_ missing you. I promise I'll come back sans people dying, though. Does that sound like good deal?

What do you think about sending lyrics that make you think of me, and I'll try to do the same? Sort of like a secret code. In honor of my leaving today (by the time you read this that is) here's Leaving on a Jet Plane.

_Now the time has come to leave you._

_One more time let me kiss you_

_Close your eyes, I'll be on my way_

_Dream about the days to come_

_When I won't have to leave alone_

_About the times I won't have to say,_

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go._

_

* * *

_**A/N - two things, forgive me for using lyrics. It's just what I and dozens of others did in basic and I want to make these as 'realistic' as possible. Second is that this will be a multi-chapter fic with only letters being used to tell the story. Let me know what you think! I hope you all have a great day!**


	2. Here With Me

**A/N - Holy cow, only two days! Like I said, these are just short ficlets and thus easier to come up with.

* * *

**

August 25

Dear Edward,

Isn't it the girl who's supposed to be all sappy and leave a letter for the boy to find and open later? Oh, wait, that only works if the girl isn't me. This is so not fair. I'm sitting here with a nice, well written letter and you're stuck with, well, a few pictures of me making goofy faces at you in your wallet. (^.^) See, I didn't forget. I just didn't think to write anything for you. I'm only suffering from partial denial I suppose. It also explains why I'm smiling, but crying all at the same time. Only you have the ability to confuse me enough to where I'm laughing through tears of sorrow, and you aren't even in the same darn state. How is that fair?

I figure you may want to know what else is going on in my life besides me missing my boyfriend to the nth degree. Well… there's not really much else going on. I ought to be packing my room right now. Instead, I'm answering that silly letter you left in my purse when I don't even have your address. By the time you get this, who knows how much of it will still be true.

What was that mantra you wanted me to start to say when I started to work myself up? Oh yes, "It's only a few weeks. It's only a few weeks. It's only a few weeks." Do you realize that your 'a few weeks' has you missing Thanksgiving? I do no approve of this behavior.

I came up with a new mantra. "Ghirardelli chocolate is my friend. Ghirardelli chocolate is my friend. Ghirardelli chocolate is my friend." I may have to change that to "Ghirardelli and the track are my friends," but I think it's much more motivating, don't you?

Gotta run, Renee's threatening to toss everything on the lawn if I don't pack now.

August 27

Hello again.

My mother is evil, but yours is sweet as pie. She gave me your new address, so I'll be sending this your way tomorrow morning. My mother on the other hand, doesn't think I should be allowed to leave the house until everything is boxed up, whether it's going with me or not. I think she's trying to kick me out so she can have her yoga/craft/meditation/paint/entertainment/game/whatever-the-hell-else-she's-thought-to-change-it-to room. I guess I'm staying at your place on the holidays. I will no longer have a place to sleep as of September 2nd. Isn't that lovely?

Oh, I would also like you to know that I had the most horrible nightmare last night. You came home, but didn't recognize any of us and so decided there was nothing to keep you here and left again. I forbid you from doing this, ever.

You did make up for that behavior in the next dream where we went over the last few weeks in very fine detail; down to you tickling every single one of my freckles, though how I have freckles _that_ low on my hip, I'm not sure. You're welcome to reenact any part of that dream you would like, at any time.

Going with that theme, your song o'the letter is Here With Me.

_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory  
_

_Oh I am what I am  
Ill do what I want  
But I cant hide  
I wont go  
I wont sleep  
I cant breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I wont leave  
I cant hide  
I cannot be  
Until your resting here with me_

_I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I cant leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been_

I feel like you've been gone weeks rather than days. Write soon please! Oh, but don't forget to get some sleep too. Sleep is good. Highly encouraged, actually.

I love you, Mr. I-can-sweep-a-girl-off-her-feet-through-a-letter Masen.

Hugs and kisses and all those other girly things,

Bella

P.S. date your letters, please. Doing the whole sentimental thing is much more difficult when I'm searching through a stack of letters trying to figure out what order they go in…

* * *

**A/N So yes, another letter sent. More will follow, still keeping with the lyrics theme. I know they can be really annoying, but still having a bit of music to escape to can make all the difference in the crappy days that are basic training. Do you agree, disagree, think this is silly or whatever? Let me know! Thank you and I hope you have a good day!**


	3. Good Riddance Time of Your Life

**A/N - Umm, yeah. No excuses, I am fail at time management, writing and all that good jazz.

* * *

**

Bella,

Well, the first few days weren't so bad. I've been at "inprocessing" which was where they did all that funny stuff we laughed about watching movies where the guys go off and have to stand in line to get shots and their hair cut and everything. Not so funny when it's _your_ hair that's being shaved by a mean Korean lady. I think she took away at least three layers of skin. Or four. I guess they're serious when they say they don't want you to have any hair. They just forgot to mention that they take the roots out too.

But, enough of me complaining about the hair shave (even if the lady was a sadist…). I've met some pretty cool guys here. There's like half of this class or company or whatever in the world it's called that are going to have the same job as me. Health care something or other. One guy told us that it really meant combat medic and that's what his brother is, but I think he was pulling my leg. I hope he was pulling my leg. Oh well. I've got 9 weeks to get through before I even get to that part.

I am going to my actual basic training company tomorrow morning. I don't know whether I'm excited or scared shit-less. I've heard that Ft. Leonard Wood is one of the better places to go to basic, but I'm not so sure that there's really a _good_ place to go to either. What I do know is that it's really, really, really HOT. And muggy. It's hot and muggy and they want me to run and do push ups here?! That's just inhuman, right? At least it should get cooler over the next month or so.

Oh, I was able to sneak a text to my mom with my mailing address starting tomorrow. Then my phone got confiscated. I hope she remembered to give it to you as well. If not, you can bug her about it after you get this, right?

That just about covers it (unless you want to hear how I managed to ruin a uniform with shoe polish already. The stupid stuff doesn't come with any instructions and my "buddy" spent his time laughing at me rather than helping. Punk. I hope he's not my bunk-mate. His name's McCarty, so if you hear in the news that a kid by that name in basic got his ass whooped, you know why.)

Gotta go, lights out is in 2 minutes. They're strict about that stuff.

Love you lots, beautiful.

Yours forever,

Edward

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

P.S. I was singing that to you at the senior concert. I don't want you to be sad all the time. Remember the good times and we'll make it through the next few months.

* * *

**A/N - So, this was done in all of forty minutes with only two read-throughs. If anything is grossly (or even not so grossly and you're being nit-picky) off, let me know. Hope you all had a great day and will have an absolutely spectacular 2010!**


End file.
